


Primeiras Reações

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os primeiros momentos de Luna a bordo da Tardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeiras Reações

"Essa é a pior parte de viajar com Bruxos" ele pensou enquanto a jovem de longos cabelos loiros ,com vestes da casa Ravenclaw da escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts e a varinha presa atrás da orelha cruzava as portas da Tardis ,nada de exclamações surpresas sobre a nave ser maior por dentro do que por fora ,alguns bruxos com quem viajara previamente haviam sido ótimas companhias ,mas com todos eles sentira falta daquela reação inicial ,da surpresa e do encantamento,embora em alguns casos o que havia era um certo terror e uma vez aborrecimento pelo que Alastair acreditava ser uso indevido do dinheiro do governo . Normalmente a não ser em casos especiais ele não levava bruxos com ele ,pela sua experiência Muggles já tendiam a se meter em confusões o suficiente, mas havia algo diferente nela ,uma procura pelo incomum e bizarro combinado com o senso de fazer o que era certo ,o que ele percebera ao longo de séculos de experiência que eram ótimas características para companheiros de viagem ,e também após conversar com ela por alguns minutos já começara a gostar dela. Ela encarou o lugar com seus grandes olhos acinzentados ,e finalmente disse ;

-Isso é fantástico.

-É maior por dentro, na verdade outra dimensão...

-Não é isso, ele está vivo não está ? A nave eu quero dizer –disse a jovem mal conseguindo conter a sua excitação.

-É "ela" não "ele"- ele disse sorrindo.

\- Meu pai publicou alguns artigos sobre isso há alguns anos atrás ,ver uma ao vivo é realmente excepcional, fantástico como eu já disse.

-Ela realmente é,quase 900 anos juntos e eu ainda me impressiono. O seu pai parece ser um homem para publicar um artigo dessa natureza, onde foi publicado ?

\- No Quibbler ,ele é o editor – Luna disse ficando pela primeira vez séria e com uma postura um tanto armada como se já esperasse algum insulto.

-Um bom jornal, sabe dizem que uma verdade normalmente passa por três estágios ,primeiro é ridicularizada, segundo é fortemente combatida e depois é tida como auto evidente.

\- Obrigada, então para onde vamos ?

\- Para onde e quando você quiser.

-Por acaso você sabe alguma coisa a respeito de baleias espaciais ?

Ele nem chegou a responder e já começou a digitar as coordenadas para o século 51 ,pensando que a vida ao lado daquela garota definitivamente viria a ser muito interessante.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
